capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Ghosts 'n Goblins
Ghosts 'n Goblins (Makaimura in Japan) is the first game in the Ghosts 'n Goblins series.thumb|300px|right|Arcade Gameplay {C}It is included in Capcom Classics Collection. The game marks the first appearance of Arthur, a valiant knight hell-bent on saving Princess Guinevere. He battles his way through a graveyard, demon-infested Camelot, the Great Abyss and beyond. Like many of the games that followed it, it was directed by Tokuro Fujiwara. Characters 'Main' * Arthur * Red Arremer * Astaroth * Princess Prin-Prin 'Enemies' * Zombie - Corpses that have been revived by the energy of the Ghoul Realm. These hordes of living dead have no will of their own, and attack people in order to preserve their rotting flesh. * Crow - The blue crow flys sideways in wavy patterns. The red crow targets Arthur, and flys directly at him. * Green Monster - Reminiscent of a Venus Fly-Trap, this plant will bite players that get close to them and spit eyeballs from their throats. * Blue Devil - These small devils are swift and agile creatures. They attack their opponents mischievously, as if playing some kind of game. * Woody Pig - These are incarnations of pigs who wear tree stumps. These guardians of the woods appear abruptly and fly through the air, weaving back and forth. * Goblin - Although they lack armor of any kind, it takes many attacks to pierce their toughened bodies. They use all of their strength to launch projectiles at the enemy. * Flying Knight - Armor haunted by the ghosts of knights who were slain by monsters. These unhappy spirits wander through the air, attacking any people that they encounter. * Magician - Spell-using imp that changes Arthur into a form in which he briefly cannot fight. Similar to the Jester. * Two-Headed Golem - This creature of stone has the ability to come alive for brief seconds to shoot stone balls at Arthur. The Golem has two heads, allowing it to shoot from the upper head, the lower head, or both. 'Bosses' * Unicorn Demon - At twice the size of Arthur, it commands massive strength. It has incredible jumping power, rising high into the air to land on and squash its opponents! Appears as the Stage 1 Boss, and as twin enemies for the Stage 2 Bosses. * Dragon - It staggers enemies with its long body and spews fire from its gigantic mouth. The Stage 3 and Stage 4 Bosses. * Satan - Satan is the one who, under Astaroth's command, swooped down and captured the Princess. He is a strong opponent who uses his swooping attack while hurling star projectiles. He can block any attack when he closes his wings. He will later work under Sardius, but only for a brief time. Appears as the Stage 5 Boss and as twin enemies for the Stage 6 Bosses. Gameplay Ghosts 'n Goblins is a platform game where the player must defeat zombies, demons and other undead creatures in order to rescue the princess. Along the way the player can pick up new weapons, bonuses and extra suits of armor that can help in this task. The game is often considered very difficult by arcade standards, and is commonly regarded as one of the most difficult games released for the NES. 'Lives' The player starts out with three lives, and is awarded an extra life when the player reaches 20,000 and 70,000 points. A further life is awarded at every 70,000 points after that. Two hits from an enemy attack will result in a life being lost. After the first hit, Arthur is reduced to his boxer shorts. A second hit turns him into a skeleton. At the start of each level, Arthur is dressed in full armor whether or not he had armor at the end of the previous level. At certain points in the game, Arthur can suffer instant death whether he is suited in his armor or not. If the player loses a life, he is returned to the start of the level, or the halfway point if he has managed to get that far. Furthermore, each life can only last a certain length of time (generally around three minutes), the clock being reset at the start of a level. If the clock does run out, the player instantly loses that life. Trivia The famed Yashichi makes yet another Capcom appearance in this game. In the NES version, it nets the player 5000 points. Credits NES Version Planning: Hasse and Fuji Music: Hal and Wood Design: Black and Hasse Program: Kazzo Presented by: Capcom GBC Version Programming: Mark Fitt Additional: Alex Amsel Producer: Troy Sheets Music: Allister Brimble Art: Richard Whittall Special Thanks: Freya Shephard Capcom: Jim Wallace, Bert Schroeder, Mark Rogers Testers: Russell Young, Gene Sprague Gallery Image:UGnGZombie.png|''Zombie'' Image:GreenMonsterPlant.png|''Green Monster'' Image:BlueDevil.png|''Blue Devil'' Image:GhostsWoodyPig.png|''Woody Pig'' Image:FlyingKnight.png|''Flying Knight'' Image:GnGGoblin.png|''Goblin'' Image:GnGMagician.png|''Magician'' Image:GhostsUnicornDemon.png|''Unicorn Demon'' Image:GhostsDragon.png|''Dragon'' Image:GhostsSatan.png|''Satan'' Winkawaks 2011-05-13 11-04-59-61.jpg Box Art GNGJapan.png|''Japan'' GNGCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' NES GNGEurope.png|''Europe'' NES GNGEuropeC64.png|''Europe'' Commodore 64 GNGGameboy.png|''U.S.'' Gameboy Color GNGGBCEurope.png|''Europe'' Gameboy Color Makaimua Game Boy Advance Famicom Mini Japan.jpg|''Japan'' "Famicom Mini" Gameboy Advance Merchandise and Advertisement Image:GhostsGuidebook.png|JICC Guidebook Image:GnGManga.png|''Manga'' Image:GNGFlyer.png|PC Advertisement Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Games Category:Platform Games Category:Arcade Games Category:NES Games Category:PC Games